


Is this a blank slate or instead a blank page?

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Deity Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ender Dragon Philza Minecraft, Injury, Karl Jacobs is a God, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: Technoblade, a god amongst men, makes the mistake of going too long without sleep. Because of that, a handful of creepers see fit to ambush the man.It costs technoblade his memory, leaving him to sort out a world that simply doesn't make sense to him.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a deep ache in Technoblade’s bones. He knows their protest, can feel and hear it as his joints pop, screaming with a tense pain. Technoblade’s probably dehydrated, the shifter hybrid having run out of water long ago, too long for him to actually tell in the Nether. It’s hard, his homelands rough as can be. He’ll find out when he comes back, he has to now because he’s ran out of food entirely. His health bar is full, as well as his food, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t worried about it. He came in here with four stacks of steak and he’s been farming for food, too, from what he can, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t out-mined what his resources around his current portal. 

He’ll have to relocate or wait for new spawns, he notes as he slips into the odd warmth portals always provide. Well, warmth isn’t really the right word, he thinks, because the temperature drops. It’s more a mental warmth, he considers. He’s aware that the bit of warmth and tranquility it provides can be swiped away if whoever is going through it is distressed enough. He’s had to face that enough on his own more than just a handful of times. It doesn’t help that there’s always an uneasy aspect to coming back into the little spawn area, too, never making for a guarantee that he’ll be safe. 

(Sometimes, when Technoblade can hear the voices predicting a horrid outcome, he’ll block himself in with cobblestone surround his portal, or even obsidian, if he’s scared enough. He can’t remember if he blocked this one in. He used to use water, an extra worried deterrent, though he stopped using that one out of fear that it would take out his portal and he’d be left without a light for it.) 

He sighs quietly, though the noise is followed by a yawn. Vaguely, in his tired mind, he registers the fact that he was supposed to meet up with Sapnap and Karl, to discuss plans for a possible truce between the his little antarctic biome that he protected with El Rapids, though he can’t remember the date nor time. He’s almost entirely certain he’s missed it now. Yeah, definitely, he notes. 

The voices are quiet as his too hazy mind can’t actually make out what they’re saying. The lava pool he had been beside made it hard to make out, away, already loud with its obnoxious bubbling, but Technoblade had fought through it, letting his instincts to lay claim to gold be there. He wasn’t even biologically a piglin, but he had been born in the Nether and his shapeshifting DNA had clung to the idea of whatever animal fit the place and situation. He couldn’t even begin to explain his embarrassment when he had yet to actually realize this and had accidentally shifted to a mooshroom while in a small mooshroom terrain with Phil at his side, cackling at his expense. Techno loved the mooshroom look, yeah, but a piglin was what he needed right there in the Nether. He lets that fall as he shifts from one realm to another, shifting uncomfortably as the horns emerge, becoming defined with different looks. 

It takes him a minute to actually spawn in the earthly world, or maybe it had actually taken seconds and Techno was just too tired to realize, he doesn’t know, but he feels himself stiffen at the sudden hissing. It isn’t just one hiss, either, it’s multiple. 

He can vaguely hear chat screaming  _ Creepers, _ but he doesn’t respond fast enough, feeling his head suddenly slam against the obsidian. 

_ That’s not good, _ he notes as everything gets swallowed by darkness. 

-

Phil shifts, heaving out a sigh as he looks towards the Nether portal. It hasn’t been active in almost three weeks now, Technoblade having gone in and then proceeded to just disappear off the face of the earth. Well, that, and the Nether, too. 

He doesn’t hover long. THat isn’t actually the portal Technoblade said he would be coming out of, anyway, but that didn’t stop the man from hoping. After all, they had relocated base (mostly at Ranboo’s insistence) for more convenient access to the handful of portals here, as well as more protection from the rain and snow thanks to Technoblade and Ranboo’s sensitivity to it. Phil himself, as an enderdragon hybrid, wasn’t all that sensitive to it, since all it really did was make his skin itch, but he had seen just how relaxed Techno and Ranboo were to sit on the front porch of their mountainside home, listening to the rain without the threat of harm, as well as the surreal experience it had been to watch the two become entirely entrapped in a calm state as they watched the snow fall just days later. They were on the cusp of a snow biome and the muddy, rainy biomes. It’s why they’re making the alliance, though it’s more of an insurance thing, honestly. 

Karl and Sapnap are both in the kitchen, eating some stew to help replenish their strength. THe journey had been long and both were late, but Techno was hitting an even later time, considering night was beginning to fall and the meeting was at dawn. 

“He hasn’t actually said anything in the chat yet, either,” Ranboo murmurs from where he’s perched on a side chair, arm slung over the back and head turned towards the blond adult. 

“I know,” Phil murmurs, “he hasn’t responded to anything I’ve said, either.” 

THere’s a soft ping, though, that catches everyone’s attention. 

_ Technoblade has earned the achievement  _ **_(Taking Inventory)_ **

“What,” Sapnap laughs, his brows slightly furrowing, clearly skeptical. “That’s, uh, that’s bullshit, right?” He peers at Phil. “He hasn’t just existed on this server with having never opened up his inventory once, right?”

“No, no,” Karl says, his brows furrowing in tune with his fiances’ own, “he’s totally stacked, there’s no way he could just play like that, is there?” 

Worry floods through the chat, confusion. 

_ TommyInnit: What? _

_ CaptainPuffy: that’s a glitch or something, right? _

_ Anfrost: I’ve seen him open his inventory before? _

_ ItsFundy: that’s not me, before you ask _

There are more, including Tubbo’s own flushed concerned merged with Quackity’s questions after. 

_ Technoblade: The voices said to ask for Dadza?  _

“He calls you Dadza,” Karl immediately asks, confused. 

“No,” Phil says, his lips pursed as he replies, “he’s never called me that, even actively refused to.” 

_ Ph1LzA: Techno, where are you? What happened? _

It takes a moment for a response. 

_ Technoblade: Chat says creeper? What’s a creeper?  _

_ DreamXD: hmm _

Honestly, Phil has no idea whatsoever in what scares him more; Technoblade asking what a creeper was or the actual, genuine God of the world speaking in the chat. It makes all the the hybrids’ hairs stand on end and he sees the other tree shift as well, clearly uncomfortable. It isn’t good. 

_ Ph1lZaZ: I’m coming to get you, have the chat tell you how to pull up your coordinates and send them. _

He doesn’t tell Techno how to himself because, honestly, he’s too busy rushing forward to gather items to care. 

A storm starts to rage outside and it doesn’t ease any nerves at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

The man feels…  _ displaced, _ honestly.  _ Well, _ man isn’t even actually the write title, he realizes, because he doesn’t… he doesn’t think he’s a man? Chat keeps saying  _ Technocub _ in the chat, mingled with  _ Technopup _ and  _ Dadza _ and  _ E _ all on loop. He thinks Technoblade might be his name, the chat keeps saying he is, saying he’s the Blood god, too. Why would he be the god of something? All he can remember is waking up here, their screaming, and opening his inventory (at their cue) and the handful of achievements that had flooded in afterwards. 

He sits against the black rock, the little cove protective against the rain. He had felt it earlier, hissing on a cry when it burnt his skin so horribly, the cold, slushy mixture mean. He wanted to cry at how much it hurt and had voiced aloud a handful of words he didn’t even recognize in his own tongue, but felt deep in his soul he knew, all the same. He feels tired, as he makes himself tiny, burrowing deeply into the red cape. It isn’t velvet or anything, a word that rings in his head somberly, it’s some other fabric. The fabric is soft and provides warmth, so incredibly comforting. When he feels it wrapped around his figure, coaxing him into a state of relaxation, he jumps, the memory of a straight, blond hair and a warm smile making his eyes water. 

The little flash felt…  _ comforting, _ but it was another misplaced thing. The chat spams him with  _ Hurt? _ and a handful of questions at his sudden flinch. They hadn’t seen the flash, hadn’t seen the man that Techno thinks he should feel much more grateful for. He doesn’t recognize the feeling and his distress pins him down as he lets out a weak little noise, low and guttural and purely  _ instinct. _ If you asked anyone, they would certainly say it came from a pup calling for their mamas, for their guardian in their moments of stress. Techno doesn’t know, doesn’t care, because he feels shitty and he wants to see the blond man with comforting green and black clothes again. 

“Technoblade, kiddo, are you here?” Calls a voice that has Techno sharpening at his own name (or what he thinks is his own name) being called out. Immediately, that weak noise falls from his bloodied lips once more and his ears sharpen at the sounds of someone running through the slushy rain. A face pops up in Techno’s vision, the same blond man he recognizes and he lets out a weak mewl,  _ melting _ as soon as he’s in his line of vision. The man looks like a walking comforting item and Techno wants nothing more than to hug him, though he falters, mind buzzing. Would that be okay? Was he allowed to touch this man? He wouldn’t be hit if he touched him? Something deep in him tells him to stay in his spot, to not move, to wait for him instead. Even deeper, though, he feels the urge to run forward and collapse in other’s arms and never ever let go. 

The man walks forward, though, and gives a soft curse as he shuffles through his inventory. He takes up a spot beside Techno, distant but not all that far. “Hey, kiddo,” Phil says in a comforting hum, smiling at the other, “You okay? I know things are a little confusing right now, s’okay.” 

Technoblade hesitates, watching as this man lets down all his defenses with no hesitation. His chat is screaming about  _ Dadza _ on loop, but he doesn’t care. He frowns, brows furrowed as he watches each and every single one of Phil’s movements. He watches as one hand holds up his inventory, the other using a pointer finger to scroll through, reading over the description for items. He’s so relaxed, as if Technoblade weren’t a wild beast in a dangerous situation, a wounded animal ready to attack.  _ Wait, _ was Techno a beast? Was he evil? 

“If you don’t feel like talking,” comes the gentle, idle comment, “that’s okay, too. We have to wait out the storm a bit right now, I forgot to bring a water resistance potion and I don’t think I have any in my enderchest, either.” 

And Technoblade melts, brows furrowing, lip quivering. He doesn’t know what the items he’s talking about are, but he vaguely remembers an enderchest in his own inventory. He hesitates, pulling his own up, listening to what the chat is telling him. He passes the flint and steel to Phil, who looks a bit confused at his gesture, though he accepts it anyway. 

He hesitates to say, “Chat says you know how to light a portal? To travel that way instead?” Techno doesn’t understand what they mean, but Phil seems to light up at that option, smiling widely. 

“You’re all so right,” Phil addresses, standing up. He motions for Technoblade to follow with a soft, “Stand here, okay? I’ll teach you how to do it.” Immediately, Technoblade does as is told, even if he’s still a bit iffy. “Okay, Techno, this is a Nether portal,” he says, gesturing at the black and purple rocks Techno had been sitting in, “They take us to another realm. You’re a hybrid, specifically a human and shapeshifter hybrid, and you were born in the Nether, okay?” Techno nods slightly. “It can really be a good portion of anything, but it’s usually three or four obsidian blocks right, and two wide.” he points at the blocks as he speaks. “They don’t need corner blocks, but I guess it would be about five or six high with four wide, if we’re adding them. They don’t really do anything so not a lot of people use them.” He places a block, the dark block radiating warmth the same as the others, finishing off the portal as he said he would do. 

Technoblade watches with sharp interest, familiar with the concept now as he listens to Phil talk about how to light it. His eyes sparkle at seeing the purple swirls coming to life, eyes widening with his amazement. It’s pretty, he notes as he moves to touch it, though the weird feeling that takes over makes him grimace and pull his hand back, not entirely sure how to respond to it. 

Phil laughs, the noise soft and comforting. “Here you go, mate,” he says as he passes the flint and steel back, smiling sympathetically in time with the action. “I know it feels weird right now, but it’s real quick and we only have to do it again one more time before we’re back home, okay?” 

_ “Home,” _ Technoblade echoes, confused. 

“Yeah, it’s a place where you’re safe. The people you love are there and you protect each other.” 

_ “Love,” _ Techno repeats this time, though the word feels bitter, like it isn’t meant for him. He doesn’t know why it feels so bad, but it makes his chest hurt and makes him feel…  _ guilty? _ Or maybe it was shame, he doesn’t know, but he wishes he hadn’t even said it if the sad expression Phil has now is anything to go by. It makes him want to cry all over again and his ears press flat as he looks away, diverting his gaze. 

Phil offers his hand out, quietly asking, “Ready to go back home, pup?” 

_ Technoblade feels his stomach drop, watching the tall man who had fought off a handful of piglins to save the beat up kid from getting murdered by them. Techno had just wanted the gold, wanted to see if it would help him get the humans to give him some food instead of kick him away when they passed. It nearly cost his life, but the man had helped him and the boy feels his heart in his throat as the man, who actually isn’t that old, offers a hand out.  _

_ “Ready to go home, pup?” _

Tears fill Techno’s eyes and he nods, wiping them away. It burns his skin and he takes the offered hand. He feels like a kid as he walks through the portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, Techno is like 19 here, i'd like to get that out there.

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord server lets get it](https://discord.gg/MyRqq97xHN)


End file.
